


Рубеж

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Ступень за ступенью к вершине по каменным тропам, по скалам сквозь шквалистый ветер, сбивающий с ног.





	Рубеж

Ступень за ступенью к вершине по каменным тропам, по скалам  
Сквозь шквалистый ветер, сбивающий с ног, к временам, что наступят  
С рассветом над снизу бушующим морем. До пика так мало:  
Протянешь ладонь — прикоснёшься к нему. Пусть рубеж неприступен,

Шагаешь упрямо, сражаясь со страхом остаться навеки  
В полметре до цели, повиснуть в нигде. И ступень за ступенью  
Рубеж поддаётся. Сюда не ступала нога человека,  
Обрыв на границе небес и земель. Отмахни все сомненья,

Вперёд шаг — полёт иль паденье, не видно сквозь сжатые веки.

_17.08.2019_


End file.
